


Different Dimension Drabbles

by Warriorsqueen



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Drabble Collection, Multi, One Shot Collection, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7508476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warriorsqueen/pseuds/Warriorsqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arc-V drabbles written from prompts on my tumblr. If you have any suggestions for prompts, comment or submit them at serenafromfusion on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Prompt: Yuri tries to give Serena flowers because he really likes flowers and wants to apologize for kidnapping her, but Serena thinks he's just giving them to her because she's a girl._

* * *

 

Serena’s eyebrow quirked upwards. 

“Flowers? Are you serious?”

Yuri shrugged “I’m trying to apologize for capturing you, so…”

Serena looked down at the purple flowers with the carefully cut thorns clutched in her hands (she was pretty sure they were roses, but she wasn’t positive). “I thought..”

Yuri smirked. “You thought I was giving you flowers because you’re a girl and that would impress you. No, if I were trying to impress you I would do something actually impressive.”

Serena’s cheeks flushed deep red.  "Fuck you Yuri.“

“However nice that would be, I just don’t think we have the time.”


	2. Chapter 2

_Prompt: Yuya and Yuzu learning how to do acrobatics as kids_

* * *

 

“Yuyaaaa! Get down from there!”

“But Yuzu! I want to show you a new move I learned!”

Yuya stood at the end of a platform with his hands outstretched. 

“Ladies and gentlemen!” Yuya grinned brightly  before leaping through the air. 

Yuzu smiled widely as he twirled elegantly through the air, falling almost in slow motion. 

Until he faceplanted into the ground. 

Yuzu ran straight to Yuya,who had since begun tearing up. 

Yuzu pulled Yuya into a tight hug. As his sniffling stopped, yuzu could almost feel the smile growing on Yuya’s face. 

“I should really practice a bit more.”


	3. Chapter 3

_Prompt: Burning_

* * *

 

Serena could feel the burning at the back of her skull. It wasn't painful exactly, but she was constantly feeling the flames licking at her mind. It was eternal and unchanging. 

Except that she had felt it change. 

The flames burned more when she had interacted with the lancers. It had flared even hotter when she abducted Yuzu. And when she revealed her betrayal seemed to burn the hottest of all. 

But why?

Serena was simply doing as she always had done: working in the best interests of Academia and The Professor. 

So why was it hurting her so much?


	4. Chapter 4

_Prompt: Reira having ice cream for the first time._

* * *

 

Reira looked at the bowl that had been placed in front of him. Yuya was standing next to him, a wide grin spread across his features. 

Reira turned his head towards the older boy, eyes filled with confusion. 

"It's ice cream! It's really good, try it."

Reira turned back to the bowl and stared some more, before tentatively taking a bite. 

His eyes lit up immediately, before quickly squeezed them tightly shut. 

Yuya rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry, I should have warned you it's really cold."

Neither of them noticed Reiji standing and watching with a small smile. 


	5. Chapter 5

_Prompt: Yuya with a odd eyes baby dragon?_

* * *

 

“Where the heck did you find that?“

 Yuzu stood with her ams crossed over Yuya who sat on the floor cuddling what looked at first glance like a small red-scaled chicken. 

“I didn’t find him, he found me! Isn’t he cute!” Yuya held the creature up so Yuzu could could get a better look. That’s when she realized what she was looking at. 

“Wait that-“ 

“It’s a baby odd eyes!” Yuya’s face was lit up in a huge grin. 

“It’s adorable!" 

His grin grew even wider. 

The dragon gave out a little trill of happiness. 

Yuya and Yuzu both squealed.


	6. Chapter 6

_Prompt: Yuri becoming the new president of Academia after the war?_

* * *

 

In the end, everyone went back to their own dimensions. Everyone had been changed by what had happened. They thought he had changed. After all, he was human just like everyone else. 

So Yuri was left alone. After all, there was nothing left to do in Fusion but to rebuild. No more war to fight. No more threats. 

 So none of the other dimensions noticed when he seized the throne of Academia. 

None of the other dimensions noticed that nothing really changed. 

 That is, until the invasion of the dimensions started anew. 

 After all, everyone thought that he had changed.


	7. Chapter 7

_Prompt: Yugo x Edo Opulent (doesn't have to be romantic)_

* * *

 

Yugo looked around in awe, staring at his surroundings. Edo’s place was huge! 

Edo gave a small smile “It’s excessive, I know. But I was the Academia’s commander in Xyz after all, and the position came with a nice paycheck. I didn’t want the money to just sit around, so I spent it.“ He pulled out his deck and fanned out his cards for Yugo to look at. 

“I also got got of my cards in a higher rarity, but that felt gaudy.” Yugo looked down at the cards, his fingers ghosting over the holographic images, his mind wandering to his own beat up deck of second-hand cards. It wasn’t long ago that having cards of that quality was something he could only dream of. 

Edo seemed to read Yugo’s face and quickly shuffled the deck before putting it away.


	8. Chapter 8

_Prompt: break me (write angst)_

* * *

 

Yuzu tried not to scream as she sat in her cell. She didn’t know exactly what was going to happen, but she knew it was nothing good. All she knew is that her mind wouldn’t be her own, that she would be put under some sort of mind control. Serena’s glassy stare had given that much away. 

Footsteps could be heard coming down the hall. Yuzu shrunk back into the corner of the cell, trying to make herself as small as possible. 

 It was Serena, her eyes just as lifeless as before. “Come with me, the doctor has need of you.“


	9. Chapter 9

_prompt: Edo and Shun (non romantic) “don’t tell me that you regret it”_

* * *

Shun stared at the city before him. While it wasn’t the same heartland from before the invasion, it was still his home under the rubble. 

“This city really was gorgeous. I hope we can maybe help it become even more beautiful.“ 

Shun resisted the urge to snort. Of course. Edo Phoenix, former academia commander. While the invasion wasn’t his fault, he certainly hadn’t made things any easier until recently. 

“After all the destruction you caused, it better be beautiful again.” Shun spoke without turning, bitterness seeping into every word. 

“Don’t tell me that you regret all that." 

Shun turned sharply, his eyes blazing “Are you seriously saying the invasion was a good thing?" 

Edo raised his hands in surrender, “Sorry, bad joke. So much bad has come from this invasion, but hopefully we can make some good out of it. Come on, let’s send you off to Fusion." 

Shun relaxed and followed, a small smile on his face.


	10. Chapter 10

 

_Prompt: Edo and Yugo, exactly 94 words_

* * *

 

Edo watched as Yugo continued his duel with Yuri. He knew that he and Kaito were going to be carded, but in that moment he couldn’t seem to care. As he lay there, he could only see Yugo. Yugo who was fighting to protect him. Yugo who was fighting to protect all of them. Yugo who had only just been saved by Edo’s own actions (and his own words evidently). 

And all Edo could think about this duelist right in front of him and how much he hoped Yugo would not lose.


	11. Chapter 11

_Prompt: Serenadeshipping, “It must be hard with your sense of direction, never being able to find your way to a decent pickup line.”_

* * *

 

Yuzu had no idea why she agreed to this. Dancing was absolutely not her scene, why did she let Yuya drag her to a club? She stood against the wall, stirring her drink.

“Excuse me, Do you have a map? I just keep getting lost in your eyes.“

Yuzu spoke without looking up from her glass “No, I don’t. It must be hard with your sense of direction, never being able to find your way to a decent pickup line.”

“Ouch!” Yuzu looked up to a girl standing in front of her, her hair pulled back into a high ponytail. Damn it, bad flirter was hot.

“I suppose I deserved that, but I get so nervous talking to cute girls that I just lose all common sense.”

Yuzu could feel herself blushing. Ok, maybe the bad lines were actually working. Shit.

“Anyways, I’m Serena. And you are?” The girl’s smile could only be described as absolutely predatory and it should _not_ have been affecting Yuzu as much as it was.

“Yuzu.”

“Well Yuzu, would you like to dance?”


End file.
